Behind Closed Doors
by Starlyne Zeviar
Summary: Serena's life as a devoted wife ended, once Darien said. "You're mine. You can't leave." This is her story of how it all happened.
1. One Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Summary: Her life as a devoted wife ended, once he said. "You're mine. You can't leave."

* * *

It was never suppose to be like that. She never imagined living with her husband, Seiya, would be so dull and lifeless. He was always away on business trips and never spend the night with her. He was gone most of the year and spend less then ten days with her, even when he was suppose to spend time with her, he was always on the phone.

Earlier today, she received an invitation to a party. It would be the first party she attended since she was married. After debating whether to go or not, she decided to go.

* * *

Darien leaned against the wall. The party was thrown in celebration of his high profit gains. He usually prefer staying home but he was force to attend. Lazily looking around the dining halls, his eyes laid on a woman.

She had long blond hair and was wearing short, blue, curve-hugging dress. She was his business partner, Seiya's wife. He purposely sent him away on business trips, hoping his wife would attend one his business party. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he wanted to make her, his.

Tonight was his lucky night. Licking his lips he walked toward her, holding two glasses of wine. His eyes were full with lust and desire.

* * *

"Care for some company, tonight?" He said to her as he gave her a glass. The man was her husband's business partner and she should trust him but she was receiving a bad vibe from she didn't take his offer, then her husband's might get upset at her for rejecting one of his highest-profit business partner. She looked at the glass for a while, deciding to take it or not, she took it and drank it in one gulp.

They conversation involved her drinking and giggling to the conversation. He just kept on passing her drinks. Until at last, she finally said.

"I would love to go home with you," it was the cue he needed to take her hands and drive home with her.

* * *

She woke up to the worst hangover. She didn't remember anything from the party.

Where was she? What happened? Why was she naked in a unknown bed?

Looking around she noticed a sleeping man. It was Darien, her husband's business partner.

Did she just sleep with him? She hoped she didn't but the evidences of her having sex was there. Two naked people in a bed. Her whole body was in pain from last night.

* * *

Seeing her confused was amusing to him.

It was a fun night and he was not going to let it end. He decided, he wasn't going to let her go. It was a taste of heaven, he wasn't willing to give up. She will never leave him, ever.

* * *

Struggling to remove his arms from her. She couldn't even move him a itch.

He finally opened his eyes and said.

"You're mine. You can't leave. You can't forget me."

He then let her go. It was a relief. She was rushed home and took a long, steamy shower trying to forget him.

She couldn't get him off of her mind. She went to him, next week, and that turned into a weekly visit. He gave her a new meaning to life that her husband couldn't fulfill. He was her drugs for the lonely night without her husband. He was intoxicating. She couldn't get enough of him.

She needed to end their relationship. She needed to cut him off. She needed to stop using him to replace her husband. It was morally wrong. She shouldn't be cheating on her husband. They both deserved better and there was only one of her, and two them.

She will choose her husband. It will end tonight.

* * *

Sitting in his living room, he waited for her. He couldn't get her out of his head. She was the reason, he was living. His desire and lust increase, each time he saw her.

The door bell rang. She just stood there, even when he invited her in.

"It's over. I can't continue cheating on my husband."

She tried walking away but he grabbed her forearm before she had a chance.

* * *

At that point, she knew she couldn't leave him. Not even her moral was strong enough to stand against his desires.

She would forever be his. He will never let her go.

* * *

_A/N: One shot-completed._

_You can now go on and read the chapter version, which highlight the milestone of they got to this point, from start to afterward._

_ As always, review. :D_


	2. Chapter 1

The jet's engines roared as it lifted up.

Darien Shield stared out from the jet's window. He was the only passenger on the private jet, other then the silent pilot.

The sun was starting peek from under the clouds. It was going to be a calm, clear day.

With his elbow propped up against the armchair. His mind went into day dream mode or as he called it, "deep thoughts mode or don't bother me mode or was being transferred to a new branch. His new title is "President," which required him to move cross-country to Tokyo. The previous head left the branch in shamble and his main job is to fix the mess.

In one week, he will be require to step up and assume the new title. Until then, he will declare this week his personal "mini-vacation." God knows he deserved a couldn't remember the last time he had a vacation, ever since he was promoted to the company's management team.

A few of the veterans on the team, enterally rejected his position with the notion, he was too young for so much responsibilities. He was outrage when he heard that. He was determined to prove himself. His work became his life and every aspects of his life were gone. No social life. No personal life. Only work. The results turned him into a well-respected businessman. Publications published him as the new face of business. The company's profit margin dramatically increases. The veterans never complained of him again.

The jet was starting to land. He snapped out of his mode and concentrated on the landing. A limo was waiting outside of the stairs for his arrival. Stepping into the black, sleek limo he was driven to his new penthouse. It was a gated community known for housing affluent members of society. He was part of that class since birth.

Walking up the stairs, he unlocked his new house. It was large and empty inside except for a few furniture; a reflection of himself. Sitting himself down on the black, leather recliner, he opened up his blackberry. It opened up to his dairy schedule.

11:00 AM Visit/evacuate branch

12:00 PM Lunch

1:00 PM Write reports and business plans

2:00 PM Free time/free week

A new email popped up in his inbox. Moving his index finger to the new mail, he opened it.

**Hope your trip to Tokyo went well and you arrived safe.**

**I'm Seiya. I work in your new branch and I will be waiting for your arrival at 11:00 PM**

**Thank You.**

He let out a growl. No wonder the branch was failing. Glancing at the clock, he have forty-five minutes to get ready.

First thing was first, he needed a shower.

* * *

_At the company's branch with Seiya_

Patting himself on the shoulder.

Seiya let out a sigh of relief. He was nervous about how his first impression with the president would be. He wrote more than twenty drafts of a three sentences email, that he spent more then a hour trying to get perfect.

Hopefully, he gave a good impression. He wanted to sound professional and friendly, at the same time. Giving one last look at his inbox, before he got ready for the meeting. A new message came up. It was from his beloved fiancee, Serena. She was the highlight of his day. He opened the email.

**Hey Hon,**

**You seriously won't believe how my day went!**

**It was exciting to say the least.**

**Anyway, I get off of work early today for lunch...**

**So, let's have lunch together.**

**-Serena 3**

Chuckling to himself. It sounds just like her.

He reply,

**Yes, love to. Let's go to the new Italian place up the street. **

**Meet you there at noon.**

**-Seiya**

He shut down his laptop. He needed to get ready for the meeting. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have such an amazing fiancée.

His mind drifted off on how he first met her.

* * *

_It was an unusually, sunny morning in downtown Tokyo. The perfect day for a cup of coffee. A new coffee shop opened down the block from his loft. _

_The newspaper had praise it for the mouth-dripping, fulfilling drinks, godly tasting pastries, great environment and friendly staffs. _

_With almost twenty minutes to burn before going to work, he made a detour to the coffee shop._

_Instantly as he walked in, he smelled freshly grounded coffee beans, classical music playing in the background and the place was half full. He could clearly hear the conversion going around him. He could hear the typing and clicking of the multiple laptops lining the windows. Empty cups of coffee lay around random table._

_Supposedly he wasn't the only one with time to burn this morning. He was standing in line with five people ahead of him. There was only one cashier working the front. _

_Wondering what was taking so long. He peeked behind someone shoulders. Apparently, someone decided to order breakfast for her whole office. That somebody kept adding and removing items from her order. And to his dismay, her phone kept going off to the worst ringtone, ever. _

_The barista/cashier kept nodding her head and giving an assurance smiles to each requests; while trying to be tolerate. He swears that she rolled her eyes when the customer's head was turn away. The order was finally placed after five minutes and line was moving A LOT faster. _

_His time to order came up. He was now face to face, staring at the cashier. He was speechless. She was gorgeous and reminded him of an untouchable angel. _

"_Sir, would you like to order?" She said. He snapped out of his thoughts. _

"_Uh…yes, I do," he drawls out. Struggling to find words, "Uh…I just don't know what to order. Any recommendation?" Looking around nervously at the shop. He noticed, her name tag said "Serena."_

"_You're not the only indecision one here. I still can't choose what to order, and I work here," she smiled at him. "But, if I really have to choose based on customer's preference. It would be French vanilla. It's really popular."_

"_Ok, please order one for me," he replied. This was his one and only chance to make a good impression on her. "Seriously, if you work here. Shouldn't you be either an insomnia or obese from eating all these foods?" That came out totally wrong. It sounded like an indirect insult. Oops. Would she ignore it?_

"_Excellent choice," she replied gracefully. In a sudden move, she leaned closely to him and whispered. "IF, we were outside of this shop...I would kick your ass for saying that."_

_Just as sudden, she resumed her poise position. Putting his finger up, he was about to apologize. He was interrupted by the person standing behind him._

"_Can you guys please hurry it up?" the rude customer yelled. "I have a life I need to get to, unlike you two!" _

_Serena snapped her finger to get his attention and replied sweetly, "Your order will be ready in a few minutes." Her volume suddenly lower. "Sorry about his rudeness. I'm off in ten minutes. Let's continue our conversation later, ok?"_

_He nodded and waited at the corner for her. He pulled out his phone and called his secretary to cancel all of his appointments for the day.

* * *

_

On that day, he learned you can't judge a book by its cover. And Serena was unpredictable. Just the way he likes it, with a little sugar on top.

Glancing at the clock. It was 10:50 AM. Almost time for his meeting with Shield.

He pushed the elevator button for the main lobby.


	3. Chapter 2

Behind Closed Doors - Chapter 2

* * *

At the exact moment, Darien got out of his car and walked into the tall, imitating building. He ignored the stared he received from the women passing him and walked straight to the reception desk, where Seiya was waiting for him.

In a large, graceful wave, Seiya Kou extended his arm in a friendly matter to Darien Shields. He was waiting for a handshake from the new president, he received none. Looking nervously around at a stone face Darien, he continued with his talking. "Hello, in case you forgot, I'm Seiya and I will be given you a tour of our excellent branch," he nervously said. He was insecure about what to say, because Darien was examining him under watchful eyes.

"I know who you are," Darien spoke up under gritted teeth. "I plan to spend one hour examining your 'excellent branch,' and words of advice-don't mess this up." Seiya swallowed the bile rising up and motioned for him to begin his tour. A wave of relief washed over his face when he saw that the new president stopped staring him down and follow him to the elevator.

It was a grueling three minutes up to his new office. No one spoke during the whole ride up. They finally made it to the top in one piece. The secretary welcome them in and unlocked the newly remodeled president office, that laid barren for a few months. She quickly left, the two alone to discuss his plan about raising the company up.

* * *

Seiya tried offering coffee to him. He was turned down. Any mention about personal life was left answered. No friendly talk was exchanged between them, only straight, business talk. He gulped nervously, he never done business in such a intense environment. He constantly looked at his Rolex watch and he silently counted down the seconds to lunch.

"You're imposing on my time by looking at your watch, every single minute," Darien spoke up to him in annoyance. Seiya was surprised by his piecing eyes and quickly pulled down his sleeve. "What can be more important, then this conversation about this company?"

Giving a nervous glance around the room, he replied, "Nothing, I have a important lunch date in about ten minutes." In a fake look of shock, Darien replied, "My apology, I must have lost track of time." Seiya was about to reassure him that wasn't the case but was interrupted again. "Since you imposed on my time. I'm going to return the favor and impose on your 'lunch date.'" He continued, "We should starts making our way to lunch, shouldn't we? We can take my car." He then, walked to the door and motioned Seiya to follow, they stood waiting for the elevator.

He couldn't say to 'no' to the new president. He did deserve this, since he devoted his to time to watching his watch the whole time. Being in the office alone with him was tense enough, but having lunch with him was going to be worse. How was he going to explain this to Serena. It was suppose to be they alone time together, instead he was bring the most, unemotional guy along. He didn't even fall for his charm.

They walked to the car. Seiya almost opted for the backseat in order to avoid Darien's stare down. He was forced to sit next to him. The five minutes car ride to the Italian restaurant was the longest car ride, he had ever been in.

* * *

Serena was already seated at a booth and waved at him. Nervously, he went to her and gave her a big hug. He whispered to her his apology about bringing the new president here on their lunch date. She shot him a death glance and motioned for both of them to sit down.

Giving a small wave at the seated men, Serena introduced herself, "I'm so glad you guys could join us for lunch. I'm Serena, aka Seiya's fiancee. If I knew his new boss was going to be here, I would have dress nicer." She looked down at outfit, it was simple: a solid t-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Nodding at her, he replied, "Darien Shields," and he took a drink out of his water. The waiter came and took their orders.

"Welcome to Antonio's," the waiter approached the booth carrying a basket of bread sticks and laid it down. "Have you decided what you wanted," he gave a glance around the table. "We're having a lunch special on chicken alfredo. It's what, we're famous for," he flashed them a smile, hinting at what, they should order.

Returning his smile, Serena was the first to order. "I would love to try your famous, chicken alfredo." He scribbled down the order and pointed at the two males on the other side, waiting for their orders. Seiya played it safe with the classic, spaghetti and meatballs; while, Darien chose the mushroom ravioli. The waiter quickly left to place their orders.

* * *

The table turned silence. Serena tapped her foot waiting for someone to say something. No one did, she decided to break the silence by herself. Turning toward Darien, she spoke up, "Mr. Shields, how do you like Tokyo, so far?"

"Judging from my few hours here; it had been decent," Darien replied in a stern voice. "But, certain aspect could be improve," he was looking at Seiya when he said that. Serena ignored his body language and continued with her personal interrogation of her fiancé's new company president.

Giving a slight smile, she replied with energy, "Really, I fell in love with the city within minutes. There's so much to do," see looked at Darien and continued. "How could Tokyo improve, in your opinion?"

Seiya was silently praying that she didn't mess up his chances to get on the president's good side. He really needed to keep his job. He softly kicked Serena's shin under the table to remind her, that she was talking to his boss. She returned the favor, by kicking him back, a lot harder. He was trying to quietly wail in pain; it didn't work. Darien raised his eyebrows at his grunting, while Serena ignored him.

Looking up, he saw the waiter at the foot of the booth. He tried to act normal by nodding his head at the waiter to pass out the plates; his face was still red from the humiliation and pain. The waiter took away the barely touched breadsticks and passed out the delicious-smelling plates. He quickly left, after making sure the foods were up to their standards.

They ate in complete silence. Seiya wanted someone to break the ice but no one did. The air surrounding them was tense. Serena nervously looked around and was silently hoping the lunch was going to end, or Darien could leave, so she could spend some alone time with her fiance; it never happened. She was going to have a talk to him, once they got home.

* * *

"I have only been to this city for business reason," Darien's piecing voice broke the silence. He was staring at Serena. There was a long pause, before she answered.

She was too busy playing with her leftover sauce from the afredo; she was drawing little flowers on it. She felt an intense feeling coming from the men, looking up, she noticed that both men was waiting for her to reply. With a confused look, "did I miss something?" She looked at her fiancé for some answer.

Without hesitation, he answered, "While, you were so gracefully finishing up your plate. Mr. Shields asked you a question," he gestured toward him. He proceeded to pick up his and her plates and stacked them up. "He was wondering, what could be so wonderful about Tokyo. I believe he have a free week to discover it before returning as the new president of the company. I think you should give him a tour of the city, during your off day this week," he flashed her a smile. If the tour given by his fiancée went well, then he would be a guarantee a spot on Darien's good side. Something he wanted badly.

"I would love to," she flashed both of them with her thousand-watt smile. She always like exploring the city during her off day and having company with her was always nice. Taking out her cell phone, she handed it to Dairen, "Here type your number here. So, we can make plan for my amazing tour of the city." Looking at the pink, girly phone; Darien hesitated for a brief moment before typing his private, personal number. He gave it back to her and in a few seconds, he received a text from her, with her personal contacts.

The waiter came back with the check. Seiya paid for lunch and left a hefty tip before leaving. He gave his fiancée a kiss on the cheek and told her, he would make it up for her during their dinner date. They walked out the restaurant together.

Serena extended her hand out to Darien, "Pleasure meeting you; I am looking forward to our tour coming up soon." He replied, "Likewise," and both men headed for Darien's car. The ride back to the office was in silence. The car ride back was more intense, then the one before. Both left as soon, as the car pulled into the company's parking lots. Seiya quickly opened the door and almost ran to his car. He was relief to leave Darien's watchful eyes, he wanted to return home to Serena. He went over the speed limit, while driving home.

* * *

Darien watched Seiya run to his car and sped away. He sat in his car thinking about his lunch with him and his fiancée.

She looked like an angel and whenever she spoke, it was always full with energy. He could feel it radiate out of her, whenever she spoke. He wasn't interested in any romantic relationship for a while, but he wanted to start one with her, after their lunch. She was going to be the perfect opposite to him: yin and yang; the perfect match.

A realization disturbed his deep thinking. She was about to get marry to Seiya. He left go of his controlled emotions and went mad. He hit the steering wheel. His romantic relationship was over before it even began.

His cell phone beeped. A new text message: "_Hey, it's Serena. Can we do the tour, tomorrow around noon? Please text back._" He smile after reading it. His chances with her could still happen. She wasn't marry, yet; it was still fair game. He texted back: "_Yes. Let's meet at the company's parking lot at noon. Bye._"

He started his engines and drove to his penthouse. Tomorrow was going to be a productive one.

He always get what he wanted at the end.

* * *

Seiya walked into his house. A large majority of his house was filled with smoke from what he could see, taking a sniff of the air, he smelt burnt food; which he guessed was Serena's failed attempt of cooking pasta in the oven.

Rubbing his temple before descending further down the house, he took out a napkin and covered his mouth with it. He slowly approached the kitchen; a gust of smoke instantly hit his face. In the center of room was Serena, trying frantically to put out a small fire.

He heard her say, "Welcome home, honey. I'm just cleaning up my mess. It should be almost finish. Go out and have a seat." Taking a look around the kitchen, he wondered, why didn't the smoke detector went off? He looked up at the ceiling and noticed the smoke detectors' batteries were taken out and laid on the floor; that answered him question.

The whole lower level was surrounded by smoke. He couldn't see her, anymore. With a worried expression on his face, he circled the room, and yelled. "Serena, dear, can you hear me?" He heard from the corner, "Yes, I'm right here. Just go back out and sit there." More smoke was coming out from the oven and the oven's fire got bigger. He was starting to worry. He opened all the windows and fans to air out the smoke; he went to spray the fire down; the house almost looked normal. The food that was being made was sprayed down and wasn't even recognizable.

Serena came out of her hiding spot, fuming with anger. Before she could say anything, he quickly tried to make amend. "Let's eat out, today. I heard about this amazing place, we need to try," looking at the clock on the wall, it was about to turn two. "And, beside it's only 2 PM, we have plenty of time to eat." He was walking on delicate ground; one thing he learned was to never insult her cooking or talking about how much she ate.

"My food was almost finish cooking before, you decided to drench it," she shouted at him, as she was examining the 'food.' "You should have waited outside like I told you and we wouldn't be in such a big mess, now, we have to eat out." Her face was red from screaming at him. He noted that she was covered in gray smoke and looked like she came out of the war zone. At the sight of her, he laugh loudly with tears starting form from his eyes. "Serena, you almost burnt the house down and you're yelling at me for ruining your burnt meals. Go upstairs and clean up. And then we can go have some real, editable food."

She was still depress because of how her cooking came out, but she could see her fiancé's point: she couldn't cook and it wasn't the first time it happened. With a defeated expression on her face, "My cooking didn't come out as expected. Reading the cook book was boring, so I attempted to use my own method. I really wanted to cook for you, when you came home, I really did try. So, where do you want us to go?"

Walking toward her with a happy expression, he grabbed her hands and stared her in the eyes. "I still love you, whether you can cook or not," she was staring deeply in his eyes. "In that case, you can't cook, even if your life depended on it. Now, go upstairs and clean up. I will be waiting down by the car for you." He quickly left before she could slap him for insulting her cooking.

Walking outside, he pulled out his phone and speed dialed the cleaning company. They would arrive shortly to clean up the kitchen. He closed the phone, when he saw Serena walking down wearing her, new, bright colored summer dress. He was attracted to her like a moth to a fire; he went up to her and held her hands to the car.

At least, he had her to embrace when he came home from the business world. She was his relief from his other life. He was escaping reality whenever he was alone with her.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully this chapter made up for my last chapter. I thought it was a decent, short intro to the characters and their relationship.  
_

_ As always, read and review, and tell me what you think about this chapter. _


	4. Chapter 3

Behind Closed Doors- Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon_

* * *

"_Blue or pink?_" Serena asked herself, she was holding a pink dress in one hand and a baby blue dress in the other. It was two hours before her tour with Seiya's boss. He had already left for work and told her to be on her best behavior.

She briefly remember their conversation, after he left she went right back to sleep and continued pressing the snooze button for a whole hour before forcing herself up. "_I knew I should have woke up...but that dream about the all you can eat buffet was mouth watering. Oh, and what else did Seiya said? I'm sure whatever he said wasn't that important or else I would had remember it. So, blue or pink?_" She finally decided on the baby blue dress. It was a lacey, western style dress that went up to her knees and she paired it with her cute, knee high cowboy boots. She spent almost a hour braiding her hair and taking one more look at the mirror, she finally declared that her look was finished.

Looking at the clock, it was thirty minutes before the meeting and she needed to leave. Grabbing her phone she quickly texted Darien that she was coming and he replied with "Hope to see you there. Let's meet up at the company's parking garage." She closed the phone and started up her car. It took about fifteen minutes to drive there and Seiya should be on lunch break during that time. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed him.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" She said cheerfully.

He replied, "Long and boring. That meeting took forever, it went into most of my lunch break and now I'm stuck eating the nasty vending machine food."

"That's terrible. I can feel your pain. So, anyway I'm on my way to meet your boss for my 'wonderful tour' of the city. I was thinking about going to the Meiji Shrine, Yoyogi Park for lunch or maybe the Shinjuku Gyoen, and that's about it. I can only so much in a couple hours, you know? "

"Well, your day sound packed. I can't even get out of work until six today because one of the idiot on my team project decided to quit a day before its due. Hey, I just remember something! You never gave me a tour of the city. That's unfair," He whined.

"Hey you never asked and you were born here!" Serena pause, "Ok, I promise you something once we home. Bye, I'm almost there. Love you," she closed the phone and put it in her purse.

* * *

Darien was already standing outside by his car. She maneuver her car to park next to his. She got out of the car and went straight to him, "I thought I came early but you're already here! So, let's begin our tour." He was still staring at her. With a wave of the hand, "Hello, earth to Darien are you there?" He snapped out of his trance, "Oh, so where are we going?"

She gave him her famous smile and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She proceeded to opened her passenger door and ushered him in. "For the guest of honor." Her car theme was Hello Kitty. Why in god's name would anybody of his status be seen alive in this vehicle.

He took one look into the car and pause. "Let's just take my car." With a confused look on her face she asked, "Why?" He smoothly replied, "Because a lady like yourself shouldn't be required to work, let alone drive through the busiest time in the city." Her face was fuming up, and he quickly replied, "let's go, We don't want to be late." He opened the door for her and she slowly sat on the leather seat.

The car was really nice. She forgot his statement once she entered the car. He broke the silence, "I don't seen to know the city very well. Care to give direction?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I was daydreaming. I think we should get lunch first. There's a really good bakery close to here, take the first right, please." She replied. "My mouth is watering thinking about lunch. We're almost there, do you see it?" Her finger pointed to a shabby looking building. To put his doubt aside she said, "I know, I know it's really ugly but it's one of the city's best kept. I promise it's really good. Everyone there know my name. I swear it's good. I promise," she kept rumbling.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even protest the location. He parked in front of the building and opened the door for Serena. The bakery was almost empty when they went in. The shopkeeper instantly recognized Serena and left the counter to give her a big hug.

"Oh, so glad to see you! Would you like your special and what else can I get for your friend?" She quickly spoke. She was a young girl in her early twenties with bouncy brown hair.

Serena broke their hug and replied, "I would love to get my special, make it two, one for me and one for him. How are you Molly?"

"It was busy this morning! You should have seen the crowd, we were on the paper for being the best around the area. Here let me ring up your order and we can talk after." She waved her hand and marched back to the kitchen.

Turning to Darien, Serena acknowledged his presence, "That's my friend Molly. We knew each other for years! She worked really hard to make her dream come true, she always wanted to open a bakery. Her food is to die for!" Just as she finished saying that Molly walked right in and laid the food on the nearest table. "Let's eat!"

They ate in silence for most of the meal. "After this, I was planning to take you to the Yoyogi Park." She replied happily between bites.

With a curious expression on his face, "What is Yoyogi Park?" Her face lit up, "the best park in the city. There're so many things to watch there, like street performers, and a lot of other things." _It was also the first time I met Seiya there. _

"Well, I'm looking forward to going there." He wiped up the crumbs from his face. "Excuse me as I pay for lunch." He left and went to pay at the front counter. It was a different woman at the counter other than Molly. Taking a second glance at his beloved, he saw her talking and laughing with Molly. Walking over to her, he said "I think its time to leave," and turning to look at Molly, "Thank for your amazing meals and service." Her face turned three shades redder.

"You're welcome, sir. I was, no, we were delighted you stopped by. Please come again," her face was almost redder than a tomato after finishing her sentence. _That was of his traits, women tend to like him a little too much...that they sometime forget to think._

Serena turned to her friend and waved good bye to her, "See you later, Molly! The food was great!"

* * *

The ride to Yoyogi Park was eventful. Serena happened to get them lost for a half hour, he kept hearing her talk to herself, "_wait, no turn here_" and "_we should had taken the subway, there's no place to park today._" It was a delight for him to hear her talking to herself in a confuse tone, he could easily see all the emotions running through her face during the last thirty minutes: excitement, happiness, mad, hopeful, confuse, and a mixtures of everything else.

"Look, look, look! Stop here, someone's leaving. Go, go, park there!" She gasped out. He parked there. If she wasn't too busy talking to herself, she would have noticed the three parking spaces he passed in the last thirty minutes. He didn't want to disturb her show of emotions during that time, he just drove around aimlessly hoping she would notice the parking spaces...

They spend a hour there observing the scene before them. He never saw so many people gathered at one place enjoying themselves, there were street performers, basketball games going around them, traditional music playing around, and host of other things to do. Serena rented two bikes for them to ride around the long trails, she struggled keeping her dress down. He struggled trying to keep his thing down and praying that she doesn't notice.

The trail stopped after a few miles and they were now sitting on the park benches. "I'm really sorry about the biking, I was so not thinking about the wind or anything like that." She said to him.

He couldn't help but notice her panting and sweats running down her face. Her braids was starting to come undone and she looked like a hot mess under the sun. Just the way he envisioned her in his bed. He wanted her, right now. "It really wasn't that bad. What else did you have planned for the day?"

Between breath she replied, "Meiji Shrine. It located right next to here," she pointed toward the the general direction. He helped her up and they walked to the car. He wasn't in the mood to walk across the park to visit a shrine. But, if that's what she wants, that's what she gets.

Her breathing was back to normal once they arrived at the shrine. She was ready to turn full tour guide this time.

"The Meiji Shrine is one of the treasure of Japan. One of the emperor built this to for his late wife," she continued her speech but he wasn't paying attention after the first sentence. . He already knew most of Japan's history and he was taught by his caretaker about the importance of the shrine. She ended her little speech with, "Any questions?" He said, "What else can we at this place?"

"Well, during the weekend there're a lot of things to do, but since today's a weekday. I guess we can do some sightseeing and visit the wishing tree," she replied. _Maybe this wasn't the best place to take him on my tour. There isn't really much to do during this time and it's getting dark. Hopefully, Seiya home resting instead of working when I come home._

"Let's end the day with the wishing tree. It's getting late," he replied.

"Excellent idea," She grabbed his hand and led him to the tree. "Traditionally, you're suppose to write your wish on a piece of paper, hang it on the tree, donate some money, and hope your wish get fulfill. That's the basic about the wishing tree." She handed him a piece of paper and urged him to write down any of his wishes. _Hmmm, what should I wish for today. I know! A lifetime of love with Seiya!_ She hung her wish on the tree and peeking over at Darien, he was having a hard time deciding what to wish for, "Darien, just write down your heart's desire." He instantly wrote down his wish after hearing her say that.

* * *

They left after donating money to the box. He was driving and she was in the front seat texting Seiya about her productive day. The garage was less than five minutes away when she asked him a question, "What did you wish for?"

"Happiness," he said in one breath._ And you beside for me for the rest of my life._

Serena asked in a higher pitched tone, "details, please about what happiness is?" She was wondering, _what can a man of his influence want in life? He already have the look, wealth and he could easily get any woman he wants. _

"You will find out in due time," he replied. _He was trying to conceal his urge to have her, right now and right there. He wasn't going to come out and say, 'I want you all for myself.'_

Still urging for an answer, she whispered, "Mmmm, I wonder what it is? Is it, oh draft I forgot what I was going to ask."

They conversion in the car ended with that statement. He wanted to hear what she thought his happiness was. He pulled into the nearly empty parking garage. The only cars still there were his, her and the empty security car.

"Serena," He grabbed her face gentle until they were grazing into each other eyes. In a quick motion he kissed her lips. "You are what define my happiness." _Her lips felt divine when it met his. He could get use to this. _

She was in shock. Darien, who she thought was going to be her friend, kissed her. _Who was this man, no, what did he really mean?_ Her mind was in turmoil about what to do. She broke her lips away from him and said, "I'm sorry, Darien. But in case you forgot," She pulled out her left hand and showed him her engagement ring. "I'm about to get marry to Seiya."

He saw her unlocked her door and run to her car. His plan was taking a different course. What could he do to win her over? What could he do about Seiya?

* * *

She opened the front door and saw Seiya preparing dinner for them. He always look cute when he was cooking. She tiptoed to him and kissed him from behind. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, dinner's almost finish. No, you cannot help cook today!" He replied without looking at her. With his back turned against her he asked, "How was your little 'wonderful' tour?"

She pause for a second, "I texted you about most of the detail," _except the part about the kiss_, "and if I do say so myself, it went great!"

"Great. Do you think he got over my first impression?" He replied eagerly.

"Maybe," she said. "Let's eat first and then we can talk in the bedroom. I did promise you that I would make it up for you tonight, right?" She grinned at him.

He nodded his head, "Serena, you know I would forever love you and I would be drift into depression if you ever left me?"

_Where did that confession come from? It came out of the blue. _She nodded her head and agreed. After the kiss from Darien she didn't know if she could say the same.

_

* * *

A/N: Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I had that sudden inspiration for this chapter and yea, that's what happened. And sorry about the late update, I was busy with school and such..._

_Until next time, see ya._


	5. Chapter 4

Behind Closed Doors- Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

_

The sun peaked through their cream-colored curtains. The rays woke Seiya up from his deep sleep. He stared at his lovely wife-to-be. The sheet casually hung from her body, the pillows were tossed on the ground and her hair spread around the messy bed. Last night was worth it, like she promised him. He saw her stirred from her sleep. _I'm not going to be the only one awake this morning. _With his arm around her, he gently rocked her shoulders and said, "Bunny, I know you're awake."

She didn't want to wake up. He rocked her again and she finally gave up. "I'm so tired from last night," she said in her sleepy voice. "Did you really have to wake me up? Can't you go on your day without disturbing my sleep? "

He lazily smiled at her. "Nope, you're the highlight of my day. Did you have a good night?"

She reached out for more sheets and turned to face him. "You know I did. Did you?"

Smirking at her reply, "Always," with a playful glints in his eyes, he replied, "Want another go?"

"Oh god, no! My body still hurt. Wait, don't you have work in like one hour?" Peeking under the sheets, she saw bite marks around her breasts and some forming bruises around her inner thighs. _Hmmm, I'm really tempted to say yes, but..._

"I can always skip for you, honey." He said as slowly traced circle around her hips. _Her body was like a goddess. _

She removed his fingers from her hips and ran her hands through his dark, black hair. "Well, as much as I would love to be with you," She presses her body against his, "I think you need to improve on your first impression with you know who...don't you?" Before, he could get hard from her action, she pulled away. His wish of getting another runt from her was gone.

He was disappointed with her pulling away. He tossed a sad glance at her and slowly got up. "Ok, ok, ok...you got me there. Are you sure, that you don't want to see me, for the rest of the day?" He asked with puppy eyes.

She cast him her million watts smile and pretending she was in deep thought, for ten seconds she replied, "Hmmm...Last night was plenty, dear." She pointed her finger at the restroom door. "Now get up and get ready!"

Giving one big air of disappointment. He forced himself to get up and walk to the restroom. He turned to her and asked playfully, "Do you want to join me?" His reply was a pillow thrown at him. He picked it and threw it back, "Maybe later, right?" He walked into the restroom and turned on the streaming water.

* * *

She didn't get up until an hour after he left. There wasn't a big reason why she needed to get to work this early today. Her friend, Raye, was handling the new client at work. Last night with Seiya, made her forget about her interaction with Darien. She didn't want to think about it.

_I can't think about Darien. I've the man of my dream with me. We're about to be marry in three weeks. We're supposed to buy a bigger house, have three kids, and live happily ever after. That's what I want, remember? Was it?_

Maybe, I should call Mina and see what's she up to. _I'm stuck here, while she's modeling in Paris. Lucky. _After dialing the number, her friend instantly picked up.

"Serena. How are you?" Mina replied in her preppy voice. _How is it possible to sound this happy in the morning? Oh, she's halfway around the world. It much be night there._

"Good and you?" _Well, to be honest...Seiya kept me up all night. He didn't want to _

"I'm surprised you're awake this early. Isn't it like noon, you're usually still asleep. Enjoying the high life. You know modeling, acting, and everything in between. I can't wait for your wedding. I promise I'll be there."

"Very funny, Mina. Last I check, you slept in more than I do," Serena laughed at her lame joke and continued back on the topic. "And I know you will be at my wedding. You're one of the bride maids. So, when are you coming back?"

Mina pauses to think about her answer. "Maybe, next week after this photo shoot. Why?"

"Well, I found this awesome guy you can date! His name is Darien and he's everything you want in a guy. Rich, smart, and pretty much the whole package."_ And I need to stop thinking about him. If he's with Mina, then he's off the market and off limit. _

Her voice pitch turn higher and she said, "Awesome. You need to set me up with him!"

"Yep, I will." _I hope my plan work out. If it doesn't, than I don't know what to do._

"Hey Serena, it was nice talking to you but I need to go now. Bye, love you."

"Yeah, bye." She hung up her phone.

Looking at the clock; it was noon. _Yeah, I really need to get my butt out of bed. Unless, I want Raye to hang me when I come arriving. That's not a chance I'm willing to take. I value my life. _

* * *

The night sky was filled with stars and a full moon was out tonight. All was quiet in the house until Seiya came home.

He went behind her and dipped his head down to kiss her neck. In a surprise gasp, she turned around. "Whoa, how shocking you came home early! So, how was your day honey?" She was watching the new drama series on the television when he came home. She was starting to really get into the show, too!

He jumped onto the loveseat and cradles her around his arm. "Great. Guess what happened?" He continued with seeking approval from her. "Well, you know who, fell for my charm."

With a fake expression on her face, she put her hand over her mouth, she lean closer to him. "Really? Go on."

Ignoring her fake look that she always have on when she's bored with his bragging. "Being the dashing, and awesome guy I was. He said yes to my idea." His face lit up after his sentence.

Realizing he was really proud of himself, she smiled widely at him. "Which was? Do you get to spend more time at home? It's really lonely at home, lately; you always come home so late from work. I'm worried about you." She was hinting at him, hoping he would get it: he needs to be home with her, he was going to marry her and not his work.

He didn't get the hint. Still with his face lit up, "A company party to welcome him to our branch. I'm in charge of coordinating the event. And guess what else. You're my date to it." He pointed at her like she won the grand prize.

With a shock expression on her face, she asked, "What? When is it?" _Yep, that's big news. I don't even have anything ready. What am I supposed to wear? Does it really have to be this close to our wedding? It's extremely stressful already. _

"Next week on the eight" He replied.

She replied back. "Oh, that soon? I promise to be on my best behavior."

* * *

Later that night before bed. She was up checking her messages, when suddenly she saw that she received an email from Mina. Opening the email, she read it to herself.

"_I just found the date of my flight. I will be arriving on the seventh around nine at night. You're my ride, remember?_

_And don't forget, you're supposed to set me up with that 'man of my dream! ' _

_Bye-Mina."_

With a clap of her hands, she did her little victory dance. Mina was coming right on time! She could kill two birds with one stone. Setting up Mina and Darien, and killing her developing feeling for him at the same time.

In her excitement, she took out her phone to text Darien. She froze when she highlighted his name on the phone. Shaking her head, she went along with her message and clicked send. She asked if he was bringing anyone and if he wasn't she have a friend he could go with and to reply back.

In a few minutes, she replied a text. He wasn't bringing anyone and he would be delighted to take her friend. She did her second victory dance of the night. Hopefully, her plan would work out. It need to.

It was almost time for bed; she could hear Seiya telling her to sleep from a distance. He never really could sleep without her in his arm. She closed her computer and phone.

It was going to be a good night sleep. Everything in her world was going to be perfect by next week. Right?

_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's party time next time!_

_Until, next time. Hopefully, you're still keeping up. If not, you're more than welcome to ask question._

_Have a nice day!_


End file.
